thepowerpuffgirls3starsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rowdyruff Boys
The Rowdyruff Boys are the male counterparts of the Powerpuff Girls, created by Mojo Jojo. They were made by flushing armpit hair, snails from the cafeteria, and the tail of the talking dog down the jail cell toilet (snips, n' snails, n' puppy-dog tails). They are 5-year-old bullies more powerful than the girls with the same abilities, but Blossom's equivalent Brick is the abrasive, short-tempered and aggressive leader of the group. He once shared Blossom's triangular part and bangs, but after reincarnation, his bangs are no longer seen under his cap and he now has a spiky mullet. He is mean, arrogant, and abusive mainly toward Boomer. He wears a red baseball cap compared to Blossom's bow. In his first appearance he got along with his brothers better than he currently does and was also less bossy, overbearing, and vain than he is now. Brick is always yelling at his brothers and thinks he is the coolest out of them as well. He also decides what they will do and has the final say on it as well. His element is a puppy dog tail and his signature color is red. In the anime he uses a crazy straw and spitballs to battle the Powerpuff Girls. Bubbles' equivalent Boomer is the loud-mouthed dimwit of the trio, as opposed to Bubbles' naive sweetness. He is constantly picked on by his brothers, partially because of him being extremely naive (and also, in an extent for his stupidity). In the episode The Boys are Back in Town, Bubbles claimed that Boomer is cute (her sisters told her she's weird after that). Once, his hair was in a neat, curved fashion similar to Bubbles' ponytails. After he was reincarnated, his hair is much longer and spikier on each end (in a wings haircut). One difference between him and Bubbles is that she is very easily grossed out by most of the icky stuff he and his brothers would always delight in doing. His special power is his ability to create a baseball bat out of raw energy, as shown in The Boys are Back in Town. It is also revealed in the episode Bubble Boy that Boomer, (Bubbles in disguise) is the best spitter of the trio. Even though Brick and Butch are in disbelief of the fact that Boomer is their brother, there is no doubt they regard him as important. Boomer is always included in their acts of violence and/or criminal acts. His brothers even show concern when they think he goes missing when they break into the Powerpuff Girls' house. Despite being a villain Boomer is (like Bubbles) the most polite of his group. In The Boys are Back in Town, he is seen to be easily distracted (in this case by a passing fly, which he stopped to play with). Boomer's element is snips and his signature color is blue. In Powerpuff Girls Z, he uses earwax cleaners to battle the PowerPuff Girls Z. Buttercup's equivalent Butch is the hyperactive, aggressive, borderline psychotic of the group, exceeding Buttercup in both bloodlust and rage. While all three boys love to wreak havoc, Butch enjoys it the most. He appears quite hyperactive and has a tendency to twitch. He gets particularly excited usually when Brick calls out a game to play during fights. He shares Buttercup's small triangular part and once had a small cowlick on top of his head in place of Buttercup's flip. After his reincarnation, all of his hair is spiked upwards. One difference between him and Buttercup is that he has no conscience whatsoever, whereas, she would almost always apologize for her mistakes. His special power is that he can generate an energy shield (or energy field) to protect him from energy blasts. He goes crazy when someone (mainly Brick) announces a fight. Butch's element is snails, and his signature color is green. In the anime, he uses dirty socks to battle the Powerpuff Girls. Appearance Personality Write the second section of your page here. Weakness they all possess very easily targeted weaknesses. The Rowdyruff Boys